Remembrances Of Childhood
by Kunai
Summary: Will Sakura find her childhood friend?and what about the mark's on her forehead?(If you want to know read XP)
1. Something to remember

=I DO NOT OWN NARUTO=  
  
Ok Let's begin with the story XP  
  
_-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-_  
  
Today was Sakura's eighteenth birthday,her parent's died 3 years ago and she lives alone in her house....  
  
The pink haired shinobi woke up rubbing her eyes and slowly got off her bed and towards the bath room,  
  
Sakura brushed her teeths and walked to her wardrobe and got dressed.  
  
She walked to the kitchen and cooked some ramen,Sakura sighed "Happy birthday,Sakura..."she said to herself,  
  
no one but Ino and Hinata knew that it was her birthday but they probably forgot  
  
because they have more important things than remember my birthday,Hinata got Naruto and Ino got Shikamaru..  
  
And I am all alone but I don't care I can take care of myself,I'm strong enough to live by my self.  
  
Sakura looked down at her ramen and she poured some ramen into her bowl on the table,she sat down  
  
on a chair and began to eat slowly,she had a sad expression on her face and looked out through the window  
  
and saw two birds singing,she tried to smile but failed.  
  
She got up from her chair and put on her sandals and went outside to go to the bridge,  
  
Sakura walked along the street and people was starring at her and some of them would say   
  
"Hey,isn't that the girl who killed her parents?"   
  
and that's right she did kill her parent's but she never told Sasuke or Naruto,Kakashi already knew...  
  
=FLASH BACK=  
  
The pink haired girl sat on her bed and heard her parents argueing,she raised her hands to her ears `Stop it!´  
  
she thought Sakura could feel the pain inside her chest growing and growing.  
  
Sakura screamed in pain and fell to the floor "STOP IT!!!"she screamed and cried,her parent's stopped argueing and   
  
ran to Sakura's room "Sakura!" they both screamed and their eye's widened in chock "S-sakura?" her mother said and  
  
covered her mouth with her hand,Sakura looked up at her mother and wiped her tears away but it wasn't tears  
  
`Blood!´sakura's thought screamed.  
  
Sakura's parent's looked at the pink haired girl,Sakura could hear voice's in her head `That's not my daughter!!That's the devil!´  
  
her eye's widened "So that's wha't my own parent's think's of me." she said with a cruel voice,her parent's had never  
  
heard her with that voice before they both took a step back.  
  
Sakura stood up glaring at her parent's "You two...Never even exicted to me..I want to be alone...DIE!!!" she screamed and  
  
Sakura was surrounded by black chakara,"S-sakura what is happening to you?!" her mother screamed and ran toward's Sakura,  
  
The pink haired girl quickly took her kunai and stab her mother on her chest with it and smirked "That's what you get for coming that close."   
  
she said and looked at her mother who laid on the floor and cried "w-why?" her mother said and stopped breathing,"NOOO!!" her father screamed.  
  
  
  
"Hmh...Pathetic" Sakura said with disgust and kicked the dead body aside and walked towards her father,he stepped backwards "Don't do this Sakura"   
  
he said facing her and saw that she had mark's on her forehead,it was three circles in a row "w-what's that on your forehead?" he said and Sakura  
  
placed her hand on her forehead `It burns..´ she thought,Sakura could feel the pain in her palm begining to grow,her father drew away the kunai in her hand  
  
and pointed it at Sakura "Are you going to kill me,father?" she said smirking and snatched the kunai away from him.  
  
"What are you going to do now?" she said looking at her father with innocent eyes,his face went blank "farewell..Father" she said and  
  
cut his head off,Sakura licked the blood off of her kunai "Well,I can't wait here any longer some one might come." She said and smashed  
  
the window and jumped out through it...  
  
Sakura ran towards the forest and jumped through the trees and onto the ground,she leaned against a tree and fell asleep.  
  
Next morning when Sakura woke up she didn't know what had happened yesterday "Why am I sleeping out here?" She said and walked through the forest and towards her home,  
  
when she was at the doorstep she found out that the door was wide open `They must have been in a hurry´she thought and walked inside and saw 2 ANBU  
  
in her house "What's going on?" Sakura said and one of the ANBU walked up to her and"I'm sorry,Haruno" he said and placed a hand  
  
on her shoulder to comfort her "Sorry for what?" she said looking up at the ANBU,he pointed his finger in the direction of her room,  
  
Sakura walked to her room and her eyes widened in chock and began to cry "w-what happened?" she said and walked to her mother  
  
and kneelt beside her,Sakura was going to stroke her hair but a picture in her head appeared and she withdrew her hand and stood up  
  
she tremble with fear to the door and saw her father lying in a pool of his own blood,and then a flash of picture's came  
  
through her mind,she knew....she knew that she had killed her parents...  
  
"NOOOO!!!!!"she cried and ran out of her house but was caught by an ANBU "Where were you last night?" he asked Sakura,  
  
"I..I was outside" she said still crying "Really...Because we found your footprints on your father's blood" he said looking down at Sakura.  
  
She didn't say anything "I'll walk you to Hokage-sama." he said and Sakura gave a small nod,they walked to Tsunade's office  
  
and the ANBU knocked at the door,they could hear a voice say "Come in," and they walked inside "Oh,hello Sakura"  
  
Tsunade said smiling "Hello Tsunade-sama," Sakura said.  
  
the ANBU member walked up to Tsunade "Why are you he-" she was cut off by the ANBU's whisper,and looked down at her desk "Sit down Sakura"  
  
The hokage said,Sakura sat on the chair,Tsunade gave a quick nod to the ANBU he understood and bowed his head and walked out from the office.  
  
The hokage was looking at Sakura,but Sakura was looking down at her hands "How did this happen?" Tsunade said  
  
still looking at Sakura,She looked up and told her everything she knew about the pain,and the burning mark's she had on her forehead  
  
"And I killed them," Sakura said with a sad face "How exactly did the mark's on you forehead look like?" she asked Sakura  
  
Sakura burried her face with her hands "I..don't know" she said "Did your mother and father have thoes mark's on their forehead?"  
  
Tsunade asked "I don't know that either...They never told me about thoes mark's," she said and clasped her hand's together.  
  
"Ok,then I have to check the identification document,I'm sure I'll find something writen there" she said and placed a comforting hand on Sakura's shoulder  
  
"You don't have to worry I'll take care of this,you can go now if you want to"Tsunade said and smiled at Sakura,she tried to return the smile but  
  
she couldn't,Sakura stood up and leaved the office.  
  
  
  
She walked back to her home and saw her teacher "Kakashi-sensei what are you doing here?" she said looking up at her tall teacher  
  
"I was going to check if you where alright because you didn't show up at the training...and" he said and kneelt "I know" he said closing his visible eye,  
  
"Please don't tell Sasuke-kun or Naruto about this!" she said looking at Kakashi "I won't,but Sakura,sooner or later they will find out" he said facing Sakura  
  
"I guess so," she said and hugged Kakashi and he hugged back "Thank you" she said....  
  
=END OF FLASH BACK=   
  
She stopped at the bridge and saw that Sasuke,Naruto and Kakashi wasn't there `right...I'm a jounin,why did I walk to the bridge?I have to go to Hokage-sama´  
  
she thought and was just going to turn around and met onyx eyes "Hello,Sasuke-kun" she said "Hello," Sasuke said,and that was the first time she ever heard him say  
  
`hello´ and to her.  
  
Sasuke stood there and thought about 3 year's ago.....after 3 year's her smile was lost forever,her sad eyes hurt him even more now,she seems so alone...in pain,her eyes are empty, filled with darkness  
  
they contain no emotion just pure darkness,Sasuke glanced at Sakura `I have to talk to her..´ he thought,  
  
"Sakura,can we talk?" Sasuke said looking at the pink haired jounin "Uhh..sure Sasuke what is it that you have in mind?" she said looking at him but avoided eye contact  
  
because she didn't want Sasuke to see the pain in her eyes.  
  
"3 years ago did something happen?"Sasuke said crossing his arm's "Why?" Sakura said,but she knew what he meant "You have changed ..Alot"  
  
he said looking into Sakura's eyes,she looked into Sasuke's onyx eye's "Nothing happned..." Sakura lied but she knew that she couldn't lie to Sasuke,because  
  
Sasuke always knew if she lied "Sakura,you are hiding something aren't you?" he said "Just forget about it," she said and walked,  
  
but Sasuke caught her wrist "Sakura,please tell me" she looked back at Sasuke and his hand fell to his side,Sakura looked in his eyes and she could see  
  
that he really wanted to know what was wrong with her,she wanted to tell him but something in her mind told her not to do it `Guess I have to do it after all´  
  
she thought and sighed "3 years ago..I.." she said and a tear rolled down her cheek's "I killed my parents.." she said and looked down at the ground,her tear's fell   
  
slowly to the ground,Sasuke's eyes widened `She killed her own parents?´ he thought "why?" Sasuke asked her,Sakura didn't look up at Sasuke   
  
"I..I don't know.. ," she said wipeing her tear's "I remember that my father said something about my forehead....mark's" she said and touched her forehead  
  
with her hand slowly.  
  
Sasuke walked towards Sakura and hugged her "You have to leave it behind or else something bad might happen," he said and stroke her hair gently,  
  
Sakura hugged him back "I guess your right," she said and placed her chin on Sasuke's shoulder,he then let go of Sakura "I have to go and train now"  
  
he said "Bye" Sakura looked at Sasuke "Bye,have a nice day Sasuke-kun" she said and smiled,but Sakura knew it looked like a fake smile,she turned around to walk  
  
Sakura had her back to Sasuke "By the way,happy birthday Sakura" he said and walked into the forest,Sakura stopped walking "Thank you," she said,and this time  
  
she did have a real smile on her face,Sakura walked back home and walked inside,when her phone rang she picked up the phone  
  
"Hello" Sakura said  
  
"Hey,Sakura it's me Tsunade I want you to come over to my office right away" Tsunade said while  
  
looking at some documents,  
  
"Ok,I'll be there in five minutes" she said and hung up,Sakura walked outside her house and ignored all the people's glance's  
  
and walked on towards Hokage's office.  
  
She knocked at the door and waited for a voice to tell her to come in "Yes,come in" the women behind the door said,  
  
Sakura walked inside and closed the door behind her "sit down" Tsunade said with a smile,Sakura sat on the chair infront of her  
  
"Tomorrow your mission will start at 5 a.m,you have to bring back a scroll from the mist village,the scroll is very important so what ever you do,  
  
do not open it or anything when you find it,it can be very dangerous to open one of thoes forbidden scroll's some of them can lead to your death,that's why I don't want you to open it up,understood?"  
  
Sakura nodded "Do I need anything with me?" she asked "Yeah you can bring some food with you and some shuriken and kunai's," she said smiling  
  
"yeah and also you have two day's" Tsunade said while she looked at her document's in her hand "Why did you choose me for this mission?"  
  
Sakura asked with a questioning look "Your one of the strongest jounin's,and clever too,I know that you will complete this mission"Tsunade said and smiled towards Sakura,  
  
"Ok,I'll go and pack my thing's" she said and got up from the chair "Yeah,Sakura about thoes mark's on your forehead..I found out that your parents didn't have them and I don't really know how they got there in the first place but I'll figure it out as soon as possible"  
  
Sakura turned around and bowed her head "I see...well then bye Hokage-sama" she said and turned around to walk "Good luck with your mission" she said smiling,Sakura  
  
didn't look back just nodded,she walked outside and sighed.  
  
_-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-_  
  
She walked inside her house and towards her room and packed things in her bag `Now I have to go and find some shuriken´ she thought and walked outside her room  
  
to the wardrobe on her left side,She looked up and saw some shuriken in a black box,she tried to reach the box`Urhg..I can't reach it´ she looked around the wardrobe to look after a chair  
  
or something,she found a broom and used it to take down the black box but it didn't go so well the box almost fell on Sakura but she managed to move.  
  
"That was close" she said and kneelt down to pick up all the shuriken,but something caught her eyes and she grabbed it,on the picture was a girl and a boy  
  
the girl was Sakura she was 5 years old and hugged the dark haired boy beside her,and the boy had two sharingan eye's `He looks just like Sasuke-kun,but that can't be him,he looks somehow older´  
  
she thought because Sasuke was about 6 years old when she was five and that boy on the picture was about 10 years,but she didn't remember him `who is he?´  
  
Sakura studied the picture carefully he had his arm's crossed,and his hair was in a tail and his eyes....She couldn't see any emotions in them,it was like he didn't have any either.  
  
She put the picture in her bag to `maybe I'll remember if I have it with me,who know's´ she thought [HELL YEAH,THAT'S RIGHT!] her inner self cried out loud,`If I sleep now I'll wake up earlier´ she thought  
  
and it was a good idea,she put her bag in her room on the floor and undressed herself and put on a tank top and a pair of shorts and tuck herself into bed and turned her head  
  
and looked out through the window,the moonlight was so bright it lit up her room she closed her eyes and turned her back to the moon and fell asleep.  
  
_-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-_  
  
=SAKURA'S DREAM=  
  
A pink haired girl sat on the bench and cried,all girl's in her school teased her some boys did to  
  
she hated when they talked about her forehead,they would always say "What's with your forehead?!It's so big I can't even see the tree behind you!"  
  
that really hurt her feelings,no one knew how it was to be Sakura...no one.  
  
Three girls came towards her "Hey forehead-girl!" they screamed pointing at her in disgust "I feel sorry for your parents,having you as a child"  
  
they all laughed one of them had brown hair and the other two had blonde,the pink haired girl clenched her fists "Shut.up." she said and they couldn't  
  
believe their ears "So your going to protect yourself this time" the brown haired girl said and smirked.  
  
She walked to Sakura and grabbed her hair "YOU PINK HAIRED FREAK!" the brown haired girl said and threw Sakura to the ground,  
  
Sakura tried to get up but the two blonde girls kicked her in the stomach,The pink haired girl laid on the ground while two girls  
  
kicked her,and she cought blood they just laughed when a boy came "Stop it," he said and looked at the three girls with his  
  
red sharingan eyes,the girls got really scared and ran away screaming "Please don't hurt us!" the boy walked to Sakura "Are you alright?"  
  
he said,and Sakura looked up at him,he had dark hair and red emotionless eyes starring down at her "Y-yes" she said,the boy  
  
offered his hand to her Sakura looked at his hand than to his face and accepted his offer "Thank you," she said and dusted herself off.  
  
The dark haired boy turned around and when he just was about to walk he heard the girl talk "W-who are you?" she said looking at him,  
  
the boy turned half his body towards her "Uchiha Itachi," he said and looked at Sakura "Oh,Haruno Sakura" she said and smiled.  
  
Two weeks after that day.....  
  
"Ne,Itachi-kun do you want to take a picture with me?"she said and smiled "I don't like to take pictures," he said and turned his back to her  
  
"Come on,just one picture!" she said and got an idea,she laughed evily "Or else HEHE I'll hug you to death!" she knew that Itachi hated hugs,  
  
he turned around "Are you blackmailing me?" he said and poked her forehead "Yes I'am," she said and smiled "That's not going to work" he said and crossed his arm's  
  
"Well then..." she said and whistled out of no where came her mother with a camera and Sakura jumped and wraped her legs a round his stomach  
  
and hugged his neck,and her mother took a picture and after that she laughed,Itachi stood there with Sakura on his back and blinked with his eyes  
  
"What the..." he said and sat on a bench with Sakura still on his back "Oiii!my back hurts!" she shouted "That's not my problem,it was you who jumped on my back"  
  
he said pointing it out,Sakura's mother walked to Itachi and Sakura "Are you two hungry?" she said and smiled "we sure are!" Sakura said raising a fist and laughed,  
  
Itachi looked bored "we?I didn't say that I was-" he was cut off by Sakura "No I can see that" she said and placed her chin on Itachi's shoulder "Hmph." Itachi  
  
growled and got up from the bench,Sakura was still sitting on the bench "carry me?" she said and reached out her arm's like she was going to hug him,  
  
"Let me die first," he said and began to walk,Sakura smiled and jumped up on her feet and ran fast towards Itachi and grabbed his hand,he almost tripped  
  
"Are you insane?!"he shouted and smiled,Sakura smiled back at Itachi.  
  
=END OF SAKURA'S DREAM=  
  
Sakura smiled in her sleep `Itachi-kun´ she thought.  
  
-TBC-  
  
Naruto:Hey!you forgot about meee?!  
  
Kunai:Uh..Wait until next chapter I'm suure you'll be there..  
  
Sasuke:You want to know why?That's because you dont have anything good to say  
  
Naruto:HEEEEEY!!I always have something good to say!  
  
Sakura:Stop fighting!Anyways I like that part when I hug Itachi *DROOLS*  
  
Kunai:Don't get too excited what if he dies?x.X  
  
Sakura:You wouldn't do that would you?!  
  
Kunai:Of course not DUH o.O  
  
Itachi:I'll never die!XD  
  
Sasuke:Who knows?!*growl*  
  
Kunai:Take it easy or I'll turn this to a Sasuke X Itachi  
  
Sasuke:Haha what a funny joke!.............I'll quit if you do that.  
  
Itachi:So am I  
  
Sakura:Me tooo!!Sasuke can't have Itachi,and Itachi can't have Sasuke let's say i get BOTH!*smirk*  
  
Kunai:lol O.ô...  
  
1 more thing review!! XD 


	2. Golden eyes and a stranger?

You people always make me happy when you review!I almost cried XD---  
  
Thanks for all the nice reviews!!!  
  
anyways on to the story....  
  
_-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-_   
  
Sakura woke up with a headache,and slowly moved her hands across her face `That dream it felt so real...´ she thought and got up from her bed.  
  
She thought about the dream she had felt so real but she knew it couldn't be could it?Sakura ran a hand through her hair  
  
and took a deep breath,she walked to the bathroom and turned on the water.She held the water in her hand and washed her face,the water ran down softly against her skin and into the sink.  
  
Sakura looked at herself in the mirror,for a second she heard something in her head `Ne,Itachi-kun will I ever see you again? ´ Sakura trembled and walked backwards and stopped when she could feel the wall,she slide down the wall and buried her face.  
  
The cold floor made Sakura shiver,she tightened her grip "This can't be happening," she said to herself confused,Sakura got back to life again `Right my mission,I will defiantly complete it,´and with that she got up from the floor and tried not to think about what she heard about a minute ago.  
  
Sakura wasn't hungry so she went back to her room and dressed herself.After she was done she picked up her bag and walked out of her house,she locked it and put the keys in her pocket.It was still dark,she could only see the light of the street lights.  
  
The air blew past her,she could feel the soft air press against her body,she have never felt so free.  
  
After awhile she stopped at a spot where she had tried to stop sasuke when he was going to leave the leaf village and most of all....leaving her side.  
  
She had felt her so useless,not that she ever thought her as useful as her teammates.  
  
She was always just standing there and cheering on them but she knew she was only a burden to her team just a hindrance..  
  
Sakura placed her hand on her left arm like it was going to fall off if she didn't hold it there  
  
Then she heard someone speak "You remember that day,don't you?" the raven haired man said and walked up to her side,  
  
she looked at Sasuke and nodded."You know I always regretted that day," he said looking into Sakuras emerald green eyes "It's okay if you still hate me for that" she winced at what he had just said "Sasuke-kun," she said and took his hand   
  
in her own "I never hated you,and I never will" she said and smiled at him,Sasuke smiled softly at Sakura and let go of her hand and hugged her,Sakura hugged him back `I'll always love you Sasuke-kun´ she closed her eyes and smiled once more.  
  
Sasuke ran a hand through her hair `Good she don't have a clue that I'm not Sasuke´ he thought and placed both his hands on each side of her waist "I'll go then,and good luck with your mission" The raven haired boy said and let go of her waist  
  
"Yeah,goodbye Sasuke-kun"with that she ran past Sasuke and leaved the village.Sasuke hadn't moved an inch `Sakura-chan..´ The raven haired boy smirked and closed his eyes,he opened them slowly and a pair of golden snake eyes appeared.  
  
_-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-_  
  
Sakura jumped through the forest and looked up at the sky,the sky was a mixture of orange and yellow `Something wasn't right with Sasuke-kun,´she thought and continued to jump from tree to tree,but maybe she was wrong that probably was Sasuke he actually has changed a lot through those years.  
  
Sakura shook her head and was caught by an old lady leaning against a tree,Sakura jumped down and walked towards the woman "Are you alright?"she questioned,and the old woman opened her eyes and smiled "Oh,I'm fine dear" the old woman said and got up "So you are on a mission,am I right?" the lady asked the pink haired girl "Yes," Sakura said and nodded.  
  
"Haruno Sakura?" Sakura frowned "How did you know my name?" she said looking at the old woman,"Well you see I knew your mother,anyways my name is Kaede" Sakura studied the woman,she had brown hair tied in a pony tail,and a dark green dress with a brown scarf around her waist "How did you know my mother?" Kaede sighed "I was her best friend when we used to be twelve years old" the brown haired woman said,Sakura nodded "She told me that she had a best friend but she died years ago," she said and crossed her arms.  
  
"Everyone thought I was dead,because I didn't get back from my mission at the mist village.And after that I've been living in this forest with my dog,I didn't want to return to the village because I didn't complete my mission" Kaede said and tightened her fists "So you have a house in the forest?" Sakura said and looked around the area to see if she saw anything,but she found nothing.  
  
Kaede sighed "Follow me,"she said and turned around and walked,Sakura walked behind the old woman,and after a while  
  
she could see a cabin right in front of the two of them.  
  
A dog came running towards the brown haired lady "This is my cabin and my dog" she said pointing at her cabin and her dog,"Why don't you come inside?" Kaede asked Sakura,the pink haired jounin waved her hands in front of her "No,no I have a mission to complete," she said and sighed.  
  
The woman walked inside her cabin and when she came out she had a blade in her right hand and a black cloak in her left hand,The woman reached out her arms "You will need those" Sakura grabbed the blade and the black cloak and studied them "Why do I need a cloak?" she said with a questioning look "Well you are going to the mist village?" Sakura looked at Kaede "Yeah so?" "They don't trust ninjas from other villages and they could attack you if they saw your head protector.".  
  
Sakura nodded and put on the cloak,it almost reached to the ground she saw that she also had a hood,Sakura reached for the hood and drew it over her head.  
  
She looked at the blade and back to the woman "Where am I going to put the blade?" Sakura asked the woman `Well I'm definitely going to look suspicious if I drag along a blade in public,´ she thought and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Look inside the cloak," the woman suggested,Sakura opened her cloak and to her right she saw a blade holster,she put the blade in the holster and closed her cloak "Thank you" Sakura said and bowed,Kaede nodded and smiled.  
  
"Good luck,Sakura" the woman said,Sakura turned around and jumped on a tree branch.  
  
_-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-_  
  
Sakura jumped her way to the mist village,she stopped because she could feel a chakara coming closer and closer.  
  
[HELL WITH THIS!]her inner self screamed in anger,soon a kunai flew towards Sakura,she quickly dodged it with her own kunai.  
  
Out came a man and smirked,Sakura clenched her fists and looked at the man with dark hair she couldn't see if he had it in a tail or not because he had a black long cloak with some red clouds on it,so she could only see his eyes `Sharingan!´ she thought.  
  
The dark haired man opened his cloak a bit and searched for something, when his hand was out from the cloak she could see a scroll not just a scroll the forbidden scroll,the one she needed to complete the mission,Sakura gritted her teeth,"Are you looking for this?" He said and jumped on the same tree branch as Sakura,she took a step backwards "If you want it you have to help me find the cursed water" he said and threw the scroll in the air and catched it again "So?".  
  
I have heard some rumors about that water it looks exactly like water expect it's blood red....If you happen to drink it you will die about 1 hour after you drink it,I heard from Kakashi that it was used as torture in other countries,at first you can't see anything because everything is pitch black and then you feel that your heart is being thorn out of your chest.  
  
`I guess,I have to do it after all..´she thought and sighed "OK,I'll help you find the cursed water,hand me the scroll now" she demanded and reached out her arm "I'll give you it after we find it" he said and turned around,Sakura dropped her hand to her side "Fine,can I at least know your name?" she said and crossed her arms,"No" he said not looking at Sakura,and jumped to another tree branch "Let's go".  
  
_-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-_  
  
They jumped through the forest,The red eyed man looked in the corner of his eyes at Sakura `I've seen those eyes´ he thought and turned his gaze forwards.  
  
`What a fool,I wont give her the scroll anyways´ he smirked at his thoughts,Sakura looked at the man "Why can't you tell me your name?"she said frowning,"You don't need to know my name,and I don't need to know yours" he said with a cold voice "hnh,I wasn't going to tell you" she said and continued to jump through the forest [HE GOT BIG ATTITUDE PROBLEMS!]her inner self screamed while hitting her fists through the air.  
  
`I will kill her after I find what I wanted´ he said and smirked behind his cloak,after an hour of silence they managed to find the mist village.Sakura was tired but didn't want to show it to the stranger,he would think she's was just weak because he didn't break a sweat.They walked into the village "We will search in mist village first and I have to call someone,you can just go wait in the ramen shop there"he said pointing at it,she nodded and left to the ramen shop.  
  
_-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-_  
  
The dark haired man walked inside a hotel and borrowed the phone,he looked out through the window  
  
to see what she was doing.  
  
_-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-_  
  
Sakura sat on a chair and slowly took off the hood from her head,and a man saw her head protector he saw that she was from the leaf,the man got up from his seat and walked towards Sakura and looked down at her.  
  
_-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-_  
  
"I will bring the cursed water as soon as possible"  
  
"Good,and Itachi don't kill as many you killed the other time we just don't   
  
want you to get in trouble" the man said laughing  
  
"hnh,sure"Itachi said and hung up.  
  
_-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-_  
  
Sakura looked up at the man he was a mist ninja `Fuck!´ the mist ninja threw kunais at Sakura but she managed to jump of her seat before she was hit,Sakura drew out her blade.The mist ninja ran towards Sakura and his speed increased by every step he took `Shit´ he took out another kunai from his pocket and stabbed her in the stomach,the pink haired ninja vanished into a puff of smoke "What the?!"the man looked everywhere around him.  
  
_-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-_  
  
Itachi saw this "Shit this is bad!"Itachi ran as fast as he could into the ramen shop..  
  
_-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-_  
  
Sakura stabbed the mist ninja in his arm "You brat!" the man spat in anger.He reached for a knife on the table and ran towards the pink haired jounin once again,the blade and the knife clashed loudly.  
  
Sakura disappeared again and that made the mist ninja nervous,all the people ran out screaming.  
  
Itachi threw three kunais towards the mist ninja,the mist ninja was too slow the kunais that Itachi threw had stabbed him in the stomach.The man cought up blood and ran towards Itachi "HAAAAAA!"Sakura appeared in front of Itachi and kicked the mist ninja in the head,he flew through a table and into the wall,"Let's get out of here" Itachi said and grabbed Sakura by her arm,she almost tripped but regained her balance and ran as fast as she could.  
  
_-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-_  
  
Both ran into the same forest they where in,Sakura breathed heavily and placed her hands on her knee's.Itachi's eyes widened when he saw that the woman had pink hair like his childhood friend `It can't be her,´he thought and stayed calm `That's right everyone can have green eyes and dye their hair pink´ but the feeling that,that woman could be his lost childhood friend didn't change at all.  
  
Sakura looked around "Where the hell is my bag?" she said in a low tone "You must have dropped it"Itachi said pointing at the direction where the bag lied.All her stuff laid on the grass "Damn" she cursed and ran towards her bag and picked up every single thing.  
  
Something blew towards Itachi `A piece of paper?´he thought and grabbed it,he looked at it and his eyes widened it was a picture...  
  
_-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-_  
  
Sorry this chapter is not that good -.-;;  
  
But I promise I will make the next one better XD or I'll just try lol.  
  
Naruto:You didn't show me!!  
  
Kunai:Well I didn't know where I should put you so just wait till another chapter ok?  
  
Naruto:NANI?!  
  
Sakura:shut up Naruto!  
  
Sasuke:Hey that can't be me!I don't have golden eyes.  
  
Kunai:What if someone used henge?  
  
Sasuke:Who is it then?  
  
Kunai:Wait until next chapter,I'll probably put him there.  
  
=TBC= 


	3. Rival or friend?

Thank you for all the reviews ^____^   
  
you people are the best XD!!=Happy=  
  
Also I added a bit 'humor' in this chapter XD  
  
_-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-_   
  
Itachi was still looking at the picture of his pink haired childhood friend,and his gaze turned to the now grown up  
  
Sakura.  
  
The pink haired jounin was looking after the picture,and when she couldn't find it she sighed and got up "Are you looking for this?" Itachi said showing the picture he held,Sakura smiled and walked towards Itachi and grabbed it "Yes,"she said and looked at the picture and then back to the black haired man "Can I ask you one question?" Itachi said and looked into Sakuras emerald green eyes.  
  
Sakura nodded "Are you Haruno Sakura?" he asked her "Yes,and can I ask you a question?" She said and smiled "Go on,"  
  
Itachi said and crossed his arms "You must be Uchiha Itachi?" Itachi nodded "Yes" Sakuras smile widened and she hugged him with all her might "Why didn't you say so you bastard!?" Itachi pushed her off "You know I don't like hugs,"he said and glared at Sakura.  
  
"You haven't changed a bit," Sakura said and sighed "Neither have you" Itachi said looking up at the sky "It's getting dark we should head back to the hotel" he said and walked pass Sakura "Alright," she ran to his side and smiled at him.  
  
_-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-_   
  
Both Sakura and Itachi looked around the hotel,they could see that it was old and not a luxury hotel,the walls were white and dirty with some cracks on them.They walked towards the woman who sat on her chair with brown hair and a white dress "Welcome," she said and smiled at them,Sakura smiled back but Itachi just had his famous emotionless face as always "Do you have any rooms left?" Sakura asked the woman "Let me check" The woman said and gave them the last key "Is this it?" Sakura said raising an eyebrow "I'm sorry but you have to share room with each other" the woman said and sweat dropped.  
  
Sakura sighed "Fine,thank you" she turned around and was interrupted by the womans voice "also the electricity is really bad" Sakura glanced at the woman "Thank you for the warning," she said and walked up the stairs,you could hear it creak every time you took a step "Is this really safe?" she said and stopped walking,Itachi looked back at her "Well,it didn't break now did it?" he said and kept on walking.  
  
_-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-_   
  
Sakura opened the room with her key and pushed the door open and walked inside,the room had blue wallpapers,a lamp and a double bed "There is only one bed in here" she said and placed her hands on her hips "I'll just sleep on the floo-" he was cut off by the pink haired woman,"Your not going to sleep on the floor,"she said and frowned "Well I'm not going to share bed with you" he said and crossed his arms "I didn't mean that,I'll sleep on the floor"  
  
Itachi sighed "No your not,you can sleep in the bed as long as you don't cross the line" Sakura raised her eyebrows in confuse and was going to say something but was cut off by Itachi "Go sleep now" he said and took of his cloak and laid it on the chair and kicked off the sandals,he had a pair of black pants they looked like the pants Sakura had but they were green,he also had a sleeveless black shirt.  
  
Sakura took off her cloak and laid it beside Itachi's cloak,she took of her sandals and took off her jounin clothes.She had black thighs and a black tank top,she looked at the bed it didn't look very sustainable but she really didn't care and laid down next to Itachi "Good night" she said and turned her back towards his.  
  
_-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-_   
  
A man with silver hair and glasses walked over to the man who was inside a house "Orochimaru-sama did you find anything yet?" the black haired man with his snake eyes looked back at the silver haired man "Kabuto we need to find Sakura she's the one who has the fire seal" Orochimaru said and sat down on the couch "What?!" Kabuto almost screamed "She has the marks" Orochimaru said and smirked.  
  
"How do you know it's her?" Orochimaru laughed one of his evil laughs "Isn't that obvious?" he said and tossed the diary "This is a diary" he said and looked at the snake like man "Read the last page" Kabuto opened the diary and reed.....  
  
~Sakura's Diary~  
  
'Before I killed my father I can remember that  
  
he told me that I had marks on my forehead,  
  
I didn't believe him first but when I placed my  
  
hand on my forehead it felt like my hand  
  
was on fire,it was so warm I could feel the pain  
  
run through my hand......'  
  
Kabuto closed the diary "It's her" he said and threw the diary on the couch and walked to the front door "Kabuto,"the silver haired man stopped at the door frame and looked back at Orochimaru "I'm going to leave a message to her,I'll be right there" he said and smirked.  
  
When he was finished he placed the piece of paper on the couch and walked out from Sakura's house,  
  
with a smirk he said "She will come,"  
  
_-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-_   
  
The pink haired woman woke up and rubbed her eyes,she looked at the man who slept beside her but she didn't find anyone there `He's probably taking some fresh air´ she thought and jumped out of bed.  
  
She undressed herself and searched for her pink robe "aha,there it is" she said and wrapped it around her slim body,  
  
Sakura opened the bathroom door and locked it and she felt that someone was watching her "What are you doing in here?!"  
  
a familiar voice cried in anger,she turned around and saw none other than Itachi standing in front of her.His hair was wet and so was his body,he had a white robe around his lower part and his arms were crossed,Sakura began to blush "W-what are you doing here?I thought you were outside!" she said and tried to open the door........ the lock had jammed......  
  
"Can it get any worse!?"Sakura said raising her voice and then the lights went off "What the hell?!" was all Itachi could say,everything was pitch black they couldn't see anything,and the bathroom was very small....  
  
_-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-_   
  
Someone opened the door to Itachi's and Sakura's room and heard noises from the bathroom `What the hell is going on in there?´the man thought...  
  
_-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-_   
  
"Sakura move to the right" he said and pushed her "Take it easy!" she said and almost tripped over something but she managed to grab a hold of Itachi's arm "where the hell is the door!?" he said and reached out his arms to search the area for his clothes and he accidently grabbed wrong "That was my robe not your clothes!" Sakura said and searched after her robe,Itachi sighed and Sakura found her robe but she tripped on something that felt like a shampoo bottle and fell over Itachi.  
  
`What the hell?´ the man outside the bathroom sighed and broke open the door and the lights got back his eyes widened as he saw a pink haired woman with a robe that laid on top on `Itachi?!´ he thought and then a shampoo bottle was thrown at him and it hit his face and he flew backwards "PERVERT!" Sakura screamed and closed the door as fast as she could with her free arm.Sakura sighed "Safe" she said and looked down and meet sharingan eyes she screamed and jumped up on her feet.  
  
Itachi got up and rubbed his back "Who opened the door?" Sakura winced and tightened her grip around the robe she had around her figure "A-perverted-human-shark" she said `Holy crap!´ Itachi thought and opened the door and saw the shark like man sitting on the floor "What the hell were you doing in there!?" he cried and got up from the floor,both Sakura and Itachi got out from the bathroom "It's not what it looks like" Itachi said and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.  
  
"I need a damn good explanation to believe that!" he said shoot a glance at Sakura "Don't look at me pervert" she said and furrowed her brows."Sakura this is my partner" he said pointing at the man "Really" she said and walked over to him "Haruno Sakura," she said and reached out her hand to him "Hoshigaki Kisame," he said and grabbed her hand.  
  
Kisame tightened his grip around her hand, `This guy´ Sakura gave him a death glare and tightened her grip around his hand [HELL YEAH!!!] her inner self cheered.  
  
Itachi looked at both of them and their grip tightened even harder,both Sakura and Kisame were trembling,Itachi sighed and pushed the two of them away from each other,Kisame growled and Sakura mumbled something "Kisame" he said pointing towards the door,he understood and got out "Now get dressed," Itachi said and walked back into the bathroom.  
  
_-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-_   
  
The three of them walked into the ramen shop and sat down on a table in the corner,  
  
Sakura sat in front Kisame and Itachi sat beside the grey skinned man,silence........and then "What would you like to order?" the waiter said and looked at Kisame first "Curry ramen" he said and shoot a death glare at Sakura she glared back at him "I'll take one also" the waiter sweat dropped "Miss the curry ramen is really hot you shou-" he was cut off by the death glare Sakura gave him "I-I'm s-sorry I'll bring it to you.......................what do you want?" he said and looked over at Itachi "I don't care just give me anything," Itachi said.   
  
"I'll be right back," the waiter said and leaved "What an ass" Sakura murmured "Are you talking about yourself?"Kisame said as he smirked "Shut up eyebrow less freak" she said and laid her elbows on the table,Itachi sighed `Not again´.  
  
Kisame hit the table with his fist "Pink haired freak" Sakura's eye brown twisted "my my your forehead is waaaay to big woman!" Sakura was now furious,she hit both her fists on the table and stood up "GO BACK TO YOUR DAMN AQUARIUM DAMN FISH!" she cried,all the people in the ramen shop stared at the two of them.  
  
Kisame got up from his chair and grabbed Sakura by her collar "You,you...." Itachi tugged on his cloak "Your drawing attention" he said and Kisame let go of her collar and sat back down again,Sakura smirked.  
  
"Here is your ramen" the waiter said and placed them on the table and walked away,Sakura and the shark like man glared at each other "Ready" the pink haired girl said and picked up her chopsticks "Steady" Kisame said and grabbed his chopsticks,Itachi sighed "Go" both of them threw in the food in their mouths.  
  
Sakura looked at Kisames bowl `Damn he's winning!´ [DO WHAT EVER IT TAKES TO WIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!]her inner self cried like hell,Sakura got an idea and stomped on his foot,the food got caught in his throat and he coughed,Sakura pressed the last noodles in her mouth and swallowed "I WOON!" she said happily and stood on her chair dancing her victory dance "HELL YEAAAH!" she screamed,the people clapped their hands.  
  
Kisame made sulky expressions all the time,she sat down on her chair and something in her throat began to sting  
  
it felt like her throat was on fire "WAITER!" she screamed and he ran up to her "Yes mam!" he said and placed his hands on the table "waaaaa.......teeerrrrrr" she said and slid down the chair.  
  
The waiter came with a bucket of water "Nooooo,she fainted!" he said and threw the water in her face,she threw herself in a sitting position and grabbed the waiter by his collar "YOU BASTAARRRRD!" silence...silence.....And then Kisame burst out laughing.  
  
Itachi stood up and grabbed Sakura's hands "Let go" he said to her,she didn't listen she just glared at the man "LET.GO"  
  
he said and wrapped his arms around her and dragged her back to her seat "What's with you?" she said and raised an eyebrow "That was soo funny" Kisame said and continued to laugh "I've never heard him laugh before" Itachi said closing his eyes.  
  
  
  
_-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-__-¤**¤-_ 


End file.
